Casual Friday
by raven2547
Summary: Travis hates Fridays for one reason and one reason only: Wes wears jeans. established relationship.


**Mariagoner and I were talking about Wes's nice ass and I remembered a prompt on the kink meme. Curse her for making me think more about his rear end than I already do!**

**Established relationship because it makes me happy.**

**0000000000000000000**

Society as a whole generally loved Fridays—adored them, even. They were a gateway to the weekend and a night full of fun at the end of the work week. Saturday was for recuperation from said night of fun and Sunday was a whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-do-day. Yes. Society really liked Fridays. Sadly, Travis was not society. While he usually liked his last day at the office, it was almost always torn up by the 'casual' aspect of it.

Wes never was completely casual unless his tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend ripped the formality right off him—preferably near a bed or a wall or shower…

The moment they'd gotten out of bed and Wes had put on jeans, Travis had known that it was going to be a bad day. On a side note, he never got to participate in casual Friday because in Marks-World it was always that special day of the week.

As if every other day wasn't spent keeping wandering eyes off of his blonde, Fridays were beyond the pale. Everyone looked, some people sighed, and one time somebody tried to touch but Travis totally broke three of his fingers and was going to insist on some sexual harassment suit but… well.

Needless to say, nobody tried to touch Wes again after that.

The worst part of Friday was that Wes never even understood _why_ it was such a bad day, and every time the brunette tried to explain to him that '_yes, Wes, you stand out like a velociraptor in Wal-Mart'_ he'd just get more confused. It was like he wasn't aware of how… pleasant he was to look at. Not to mention touch—firm does not even begin to describe…

If Travis had to pick a part of his boyfriend that he liked, he would automatically say his ass. If Wes wasn't in the room. If he did happen to be there, though, it would be his dimples. He'd learned a while ago that all guys said the eyes or smile, so he tried to deviate a little. Plus, Wes despised his dimples and it was always good to make him scowl a little before lunch.

Carrying on with the story, Wes had driven them to work like normal. They'd gotten bagels and a drink at one of the coffee shops on the way, and then continued on to the daily grind. The day deviated from the others when Travis allowed Wes to walk in front of him into the bullpen, lingering behind on the stairwell to see who he would have to keep his eye on that day. Greg, for sure, and surprisingly Kate—she'd been the only other officer in the break room when he broke that guy's hand. Maybe she figured he'd let her have a free pass since she was a girl, but that had never stopped T-Bone Marks before, no sir.

Travis continued walking on down the stairs and pushed his hand out to click Greg's mouth shut from its hanging position, "Watch it, Greg, you'll catch flies." Honestly? Wes came in to work every Friday in those God-awful tight jeans and he was still shocked at how great they looked on the blonde? Sometimes Travis questioned the precinct's luck at hiring intelligent people.

He sighed as he sat down at his desk and watched Wes file off to get more coffee, oblivious to the wandering eyes around him. It was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000

"Finally we are home!" Travis threw himself down on his couch and watched while Wes carefully toed off his shoes before coming over and parking himself down next to his partner. The brunette threw his arm around the thin man's shoulder and leaned in to bite at his ear playfully. He got a punch to the chest for that one.

"You are definitely not one for affection, are you?" He said grumpily.

"I'm alright with affection, just not in places where people can see it."

"Oh like they don't already know we're together."

"The Captain doesn't."

"Only because we haven't officially filled out all the paperwork for that stuff. If we _did_ fill that out then really nobody could say a thing."

"Except 'gross'. And since when do you volunteer to do paperwork?"

"Since I want to give you a damn hickey and you won't let me!"

And the arguing devolved from there into petty little things like pokes to the sides, then a tickle war, then rough housing… wrestling… kissing…

Wes was on top of him when they finally stopped to breathe. Being on top always meant winning in his book, so even though Travis had never actually lost, he normally let Wes think he won. He was a gentleman like that.

Travis settled his hand on the blonde's high hips, the other going to rest directly on the object of so many people's attention today. He used his grip on Wes to pull him closer for Round Two. Hopefully he'd get to do more than touch it later.

Fridays weren't so bad sometimes.

000000000000000000

**Ah the tight pants. I have to say this was the first time dialogue came semi easy. I'm working on Affection's 4****th**** chapter, so I'm hoping that will be up by Monday. Keep your fingers crossed that I don't fall asleep and forget to do it.**


End file.
